Winters Eve
by midgetonstilts
Summary: Harry laid on the floor, he had lost his friends but this wasn's the worst to come, things only got worse.
1. The Questionable Blame

**Winters Eve  **

**Chapter One: The Questionable Blame**

**Year Seven   **

_***___

_Hermione sat in her room jotting down answers to her self examination she made. Summer was close to being over and she'd soon reunite with her friends at Hogwarts. As she answered her last question a knock came to her door. Unable to finish reading she walked over to greet who ever it may be. She expected it be her mum informing her that tea was ready and would be hoping she'd come down to join the rest of the family before her departure to Hogwarts in only a week. But Hermione received a surprise, not one you'd receive on your birthday but one most would hope to never live through. The room in which Hermione kept lively and full of happiness soon filled with terror and shock as it glowed bright green, she tried to flee but couldn't escape as the darkness enclosed her small body…_

_***___

Hermione peered out from the fogged window of the train compartment in which she sat in. Her hot breath frosted the windows whilst her nose turned red from being pressed against the cold glass. The train slowly moved around the corner in which Hermione could now see her beloved home, Hogwarts. She jumped as the compartment door slid open interrupting her silence abruptly. In walked two of her favorite faces, Harry and Ron. __

            Ron tossed a quaffle in the air catching it then tossing it back up while chewing a chocolate frog. Harry on the other hand quickly marched to Hermione's side to talk; he hadn't gotten any letters over the summer and found her silence rather odd. "Hermione? I haven't spoken to you all summer, is their something wrong?" He pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. As he did this he noticed her eyes were full of tears. "Hermione?" his voice broke as he jumped, while the ginger haired cat scratched at his leg. 

            "Come here Crookshanks," Hermione knelt down to the floor pulling her cat close to her for comfort. Still, she said nothing to either one of them. Ron began to notice something was wrong and stopped tossing the quaffle. He then walked over to where Hermione and Harry were and sat across from them. Ron looked to both of his mates as he rested his elbows upon his knees. 

            Hermione finally began to talk, "Um hello," but it wasn't much that was heard from her mouth. Both Ron and Harry eyed each other confused. Each knew that this was very unlike her, usually she'd be telling them both how summer was, new spells, or bragging off anything she knew that the other two didn't. "Why must you both stare at me?" She asked in an upset tone. At once both Ron and Harry looked away pretending to stare into space, but within a matter of minutes both were fixed upon her once again. 

            Hermione growled in disbelief. She jumped up throwing her hands into the air, "I've had it; you two are breaking my concentration with those blank pitiful looks!" Hermione tried to make her way between both Ron and Harry but couldn't. Ron grabbed a hold of her by the wrist jerking her back into her seat.  

Ron looked directly into her glistening eyes. "Hermione, what's the matter?" He asked calmly hoping she'd answer. "There must be something wrong, I mean, we can help. We've always helped… well, actually you helped us… but this is our chance to repay you, wouldn't you agree?"

            Hermione looked up to her friend Ron, his eyes twinkled thinking he may have struck gold. "You two couldn't help me if your lives depended on it and I'd advise you both to leave me be!" Ron slumped; this wasn't the answer he had hoped for. Slowly Hermione turned to stare out the window as she had done before, the train began to stop where all student would soon be gathering outside and the first years would part away while the other stupid road on carriages to the school. "If you must know what's wrong with me, you should ask him," she said pointing towards Harry. She quickly stood up and marched out the door pushing her way out from the train. Both Ron and Harry traded glances; Harry raised his eye brow confused by what had been said. Within no time they both jumped up to their feet and rushed to catch up with her. 

            Once Harry and Ron were out from the crowed of rollicking first years, they looked around for Hermione. They both spotted her huddled in a corner dampened with tears. The two rushed to her side as Ron whipped her face dry. She sniffled folding her knees to her chest where she planted her face hidden from the concerned looks. 

Harry pulled Hermione's chin up staring into her, "What do you mean ask me, what do I know that I don't know?" He asked holding back his anger.  

"Sure the _famous Harry Potter wouldn't know! He doesn't know much about his past." Ron looked to Hermione as though she were some kind of deformed mutant. "Didn't know by you living that night Voldemort killed your parents that somebody else's life was put in danger, did you? Sure you lived and by that, made he-who-must-not-be-named fall weak, but this summer is one I will never be able to forget." Her words drowned out as she sobbed loudly out of control. Ron pulled her into his arms as she swung her arm around his neck tightly holding him in a hug; slowly he rocked her. _

Harry stepped back from them both as he stood up, "what do you mean; by me living, _I put others in danger?" He himself now looked as though he could use someone to cuddle with as his eyes filled with tears from both sadness and the rage he kept captive within himself. His knuckles turned ghost whit as he clenched them tightly burying his fingernails within the palm of his hands. "Speak up, if theirs something wrong with me, tell me!" Ron, who was very confused felt as though he were the third wheel, he never was caught up on the __Friends Weekly and often felt as though no one cared if he knew what was being spoken about or not. _

"It's nothing, forget I said it." She stood up and quickly ran to one of the carriages aligned with fifteen others awaiting Hogwarts students. Some had already left, and apparently the others were about to be departing as well. Ron and Harry both ran to keep with her but couldn't keep up. Hermione swung the carriage door open and slammed it shut before the others could pile in as well. Harry shrugged allowing Ron to pass and climb in. He thought twice to follow Hermione and climbed into the carriage behind.

            Slowly he shut the door behind him and sat in the empty seat. "Well, well, well," sneered Malfoy, "for it isn't the famous-" he spat, "Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto he handle of the door hoping he'd be able to go somewhere else. He had been too late, the carriage had already started moving and he'd soon be at school in which Harry had hoped to stay forever, but this year, he wished it hadn't come so soon.


	2. The Reunion Dinner

**Winters Eve  **

**Chapter Two: The ****Reunion**** Dinner**

**Year Seven**

            "Harry," Ron yelled across the great hall jumping in the air with his arms waving. "Over here!" Harry began walking to where he saw his friend sitting but stopped abruptly when he noticed Hermione who rested her chin upon her hand. Ron looked to Harry confused as he always was, and once again attempted for his attention. Harry looked to Ron once more before sitting down with Ginny. "Must you sit with my sister? I saved you a seat between Hermione and myself." 

            Harry rolled his eyes, astounded Ron hadn't picked up on the point. "I see," he said as he looked over to her. "It's just-"He was interrupted by a loud sound Dumbledore made as his spoon met with a glass in which he held in his hand. 

            "The first years shall be arriving soon." He croaked; his beard glistened brightly as the light from the floating candles reflected from it. Students finished what it was that they were saying then turned to look towards the door to see the new smiling faces. Dumbledore raised his hands slowly separating them as though he were moving curtains from the window making it possible to see outside. As he did this, the large wooden doors opened slowly. Once the doors were fully opened a woman wearing a tall sleek black hat and emerald green robes took lead and led in the new first year students. Many students bowed their head towards Professor McGonagall as she passed by. First year's looked up pointing at the floating candles and ceiling in which wasn't quite ordinary. Harry smiled remembering Hermione bragging off what she knew about Hogwarts; _"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History." Harry sighed glancing over to Hermione once more before the sorting ceremony began. _

            McGonagall reached the head of the Great Hall and stopped, the first years moved out of line and positioned themselves in a half circle around a stool. Flitwick, the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house approached the stool; in his hands he held an old tattered witches cap. Students laughed, the cap itself was almost the size of the Professor and he easily could get lost if he placed it upon his head. Flitwick sat the cap down; as it met with the stool it burst into song, many students chanted along in the background as it sang. 

Once again Professor McGonagall appeared in front of all the first year students. "When I read your name, please walk up carefully and I will place the cap upon your head, it will then choose which house you belong."  She pulled the tape from the corner of the parchment; quickly it unrolled and fell to the floor. "Vlad Horkenwen," she called out, slowly a spherical boy stepped out from the crowed. He looked as though he were one of the Weasley's. Old hand-me-down robes, red hair, green eyes and freckles, the only difference was the extra warmth he had upon himself. Professor McGonagall took the old witch's cap from the stool and held it till the boy sat down; as he did she sat it upon his head. Vlad looked up to the cap, but he couldn't see, he bit his bottom lip awaiting the result of which house he would be placed in. 

"Gryffindor," the cap called out, the table broke out in cheers as the boy sat down at the front of the table full of smiles. Many students shook his hand welcoming him to the house. 

In the back at the Slytherin table Malfoy bellowed with laughter. "Hey Weasley, looks as though your mum and dad hasn't lost their touch yet," he elbowed both Crabbe and Goyle who both began to laugh as well. Ron cringed not bothering to turn around and correct him with one of his own insults. Dumbledore looked over to Malfoy and his gang who quickly stopped laughing. 

When McGonagall was finally finished with the ceremony Dumbledore explained all rules, and then magically, filled the room with food. Many first year students cheered on his _magic trick while others picked and pulled while they fought over the food. _

Ron crouched to the table, "Harry," he snapped his fingers trying to get his attention. "Harry, pist…" still no answer, "well fine," Ron growled as he threw his chicken leg to his plate. If you two want to make this the year of silence then exclude me, I'll be in the common room." He pulled himself away from the table and marched out of the Great Hall. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed him leave, they continued looking down at their empty plates not eating or speaking to one another. Ginny chewed on a dinner roll then nudged Harry. 

"What's wrong with Ron?"

Harry Jumped, "huh? What?" 

"He's gone, haven't you noticed a thing he has been saying to you?"

Harry rubbed his eyes then looked over to Ginny, "No, what do you mean?"

"I mean that something is wrong with the three of you and it's irritating! Usually my brother wouldn't skip a meal, you would listen to everything each of your friends was saying while Hermione lessoned you both on proper care of your spell books or explain the good habits of wand keeping."

            Harry looked out from the doors of the Great Hall then to Hermione and back to Ginny. Maybe the _famous_ Harry Potter wasn't so famous anymore, with no friends their wasn't any fame. Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and slowly walked out of the great hall hoping soon his time at Hogwarts would be over.


	3. The Gryffindor Tower

**Winters Eve  **

**Chapter Three: The ****Gryffindor****Tower******

**Year Seven   **

            Ron sat in front of the fire sunken within the velvet red couch in the circular common room. In his lap he held his Nimbus2000. Slowly, he polished it trying to keep his mind off his friends, but even then it didn't help. Ron looked up as he saw Harry approach him.  

"Ron?" he asked as he moved closer.

Ron slowly exhaled, he then moved over so Harry could sit with him. Harry looked over to him waiting for an answer, but Ron had decided to play along with the _no talking and said nothing. He leant his elbows upon his knees as he rested his chin in his palm slowly tapping his feet pretending to look around the room. He began to get up from the couch finding it hopeless to talk to Ron. "What – do you want?" Ron asked his voice a bit disgusted towards him._

Harry stopped walking away and quickly sat back down next to Ron. "I wanted to ask you about Hermione."

"What about her?" 

"Well, do you know what is wrong with her? I would rather not lose our friendship over miscommunication."

Ron shrugged, he tried hiding the fact he very much appreciated Harry for coming to discuss the situations in which were taking place. "How am I supposed to know anything between the two of you? It _would_ be much easier to help you if either of you told me what is happening once in a blue moon."

Harry cocked his head, "what do you mean: 'tell you what's happening once in a blue moon' we do tell you things!" 

Ron stomped his foot as he threw his hands into fists punching the couch by his sides. "You two do _NOT tell me anything, sure you tell me about your scar and how it hurts, or she tells me how to position my wand or how to annunciate, but when it comes to communication, actual thoughts, I am not apart."_

Harry felt shocked from hearing the anger Ron had suppressed within himself. He never noticed how he hadn't really shared too much with him about his life, but what was he to share if he himself didn't know about his life either? If anyone was left out on details, it'd be him. Harry sneered, "Don't act up as though you have it all bad!" 

"I'm not!" Ron gritted his teeth, "it is you who thinks they have it all bad," he mimicked Harry, "_oh help, the dark lord is out to get me, I'm going to die, help me Dumbledore, I cannot do this on my own I am too big headed about my fame."_

Harry leant back amazed by what Ron was saying, perhaps Harry had a mask on without knowing, a mask in which resembled Malfoy's face, or maybe he crossed one too many black cats over the summer break. Which ever it may have been, he knew it wasn't too long till Ron sided with Hermione.

Ron continued bickering as Hermione walked down to where the both of them sat. Harry's breathing came to a halt.  She approached him slowly paying no attention towards Ron who didn't notice her entry. 

"Are you still dwelling upon what it is making me upset with you?" 

"No," Harry answered promptly. 

"No? Tell me Harry, how long is it going to take you till you do know?"

Harry said nothing; he looked up to Hermione who stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She tapped her left foot lightly anxiously awaiting an answer.  

Her eyes slanted in anger, forehead wrinkled and nose flared, "not going to answer then?" Hermione then put her hand into one of her robe pockets and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. She then went to the table beside the window and sat down unfolding her notes, they crinkled loudly which caught Ron's attention. She unscrewed the cap to the bottle of ink lying on the table and lifted the quill to her lip. "Not answering questions," she mumbled as she wrote. When she was done writing she jumped up from the chair and folded the paper once again and placed it back in her pocket. "Goodnight," she nodded to them both before darting towards the girl's dormitory entrance. 

Harry scratched his head and turned around peering over the couch as Hermione walked up the steps, once she was out of site he turned back facing the fire. He tried to think of reasons why she was furious with him, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly his scar burnt, it felt as though his face itself was in the fireplace. Harry made no sudden movement but sat stiff. 

"See, see! I told you, what was she rollicking on about? Harry…HARRY?!" Ron looked over to him; his eyes blazed red as anger boiled within him. 

Harry couldn't hear Ron or any other sound being made in the room. Quickly his vision became cloudy, soon everything vanished from site. Harry's hand clenched his scar tightly trying to stop the burn, but it only worsened. The circular room felt like a merry-go-round being pushed by three bullies on the play-ground, faster and faster, he lost control of his body slumping over the side of the couch. Harry began getting dizzier, slowly he tried to gain control of his body; he pulled himself off the couch. There he lied on the floor slightly shaking as sweat dribbled down from his face. He tried to get Ron's attention but nothing came out of his mouth. _Am I dead?_ Harry thought to himself. He cringed as more pain stuck his entire body.

Ron stopped calling Harry's name. "Just like you too Harry, just like you to play that trick so I will feel bad for you and try to help." Harry didn't reply, Ron couldn't take another minute, he jumped from the couch and stomped his way up the stairs kicking anything that came in his path.

Harry continued as he was before clearly not faking what was happening. Ginny listened intently for the boy's dormitory door to slam shut; when it finally did she rushed to Harry's side. "Harry," she grabbed his wrists and shook them, "wake up… wake up Harry, it's Ginny, it's alright." He continued lying on the floor emotionless; his lips began to turn purple. Ginny panicked and slapped his cheeks lightly trying to gain him consciousness. 

***

            A vision appeared; Harry stood up and walked towards a man holding a long sword. A smile crept across the man's shadowed face. He was darkly cloaked and hard to recognize, the smile reminded Harry of someone, he knew this person, but from where? He took step forward, the man's arms came out like wings of a bird, slowly he bowed his head towards Harry hopping for him to come closer, and he did so. He examined the man once he stood close enough to touch him, but did not. The dark figure's head rose slowly, the smirk remained on his face. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's arm and drew him in closer, pulled the sword above Harry's hand and sliced his palm cleanly. He looked down to his hand which imminently pooled with black blood. He clenched his teeth and looked back to the man who now was further away from him. _I'll find you in your dreams_, he said before vanishing in gray smoke, Harry looked around, once again darkness. 

***

            Ginny poked at Harry's side trying to revive him. His eyes cracked open, squinted from the bright light. Ginny smiled throwing her arms around him; Harry winced with pain. He looked to the couch hoping Ron was still there, then back to Ginny. She smiled cheerfully then back away from him as though he were a ghost. 

            "What happened to you Harry? One minute you were here, then the next it was as though your soul was not." 

            The vision of the man remained in his mind, _who was he? _Harry thought to himself.

            "Oh Harry, your hurt," carefully she pulled his hand into her lap.

            Harry looked down at his hand, in his palm sat a pool of blood, not just any blood, but black blood. _I'll find you in your dreams_, the man's voice replayed in his head. Harry looked towards the fire once more and mumbled _I'll find you in your dreams…_


End file.
